Young Justice: Endgame (AU)
by nygma619
Summary: Basically a what if/adaptation story of Young Justice season 2's finale, where Barry dies in Endgame, since I was never happy with Wally being the one who died. I was also unsatisfied with some other things that happened in that will be explained in the author notes. Basically everything BEFORE Endgame is canon in this AU, THIS story is where I take this continuity elsewhere.


**Young Justice: Endgame (AU)**

I own nothing Young Justice related or any of it's characters.

**Author Notes:**

Basically before you read this, a little explanation on who I am and why I'm doing this. I've been a big fan of Greg Weisman's work ever since Gargoyles, and I've loved his work there and on Spectacular Spider-Man and here on Young Justice. I loved Young Justice from the episode Denial onwards. BUT never in his animated history, have I had as big a disconnect with anything he's done on this show than here in the last episode. Sure I've had some disagreements on what was done on this show and his other produced works, but those were mostly small nitpicks.

For example I'm not the biggest fan of Aqualad on this show, as he's a little bit too much of a stiff soldier for my liking. I also found Impulse to be annoying from day 1. However, none of these were huge dampeners on the show for me. But Endgame was probably the biggest disconnect for me on his work as I truly didn't like the outcomes of what happened, that's not to say it was truly horrible, I just didn't like it. I'll list a couple of them, but before I do, of all the problems I had with the finale, the cliffhanger with Darkseid was NOT one of them. I understand the importance on why they feel the need to leave the audience wanting more. Plus it's always important IMO to have a plan for IF you do get picked up for a series like this.

Alright on to what problems I did have with the finale:

-For starters M'gann and Conner coming up with that solution to convince the Tribune to overturn their decision while Icon contributed nothing made Icon look worthless next to them. I know that on this show, The Team is going to contribute the most major outcomes, but I DON'T think it should be at The League's expense worth wise.

-Speaking of M'gann and Conner, I was never the biggest fan of Supermartian on this show. It always felt a little too superficial for my liking. I didn't mind that THAT was by design as was shown in Image, the closest I came to liking them was their moment in Usual Suspects. When Conner was shown to have known about M'gann's white martian form, since Bereft. That moment was more real than the rest of their relationship IMO. While I was never fan of it in season 1, I didn't hate it as a harmless teenage fling. BUT when the reason for their break up in season 2 was revealed (M'gann trying to make Conner forget he was angry with her, and accept her actions with her mind), THAT was the point of no return, in trying to get the fanbase behind them as a couple IMO. If were not meant to like it by design, fine. But the narrative carries on as IF were supposed to hope they're going to get back together. I know there are couples with spouses who go back to their abuser, and Conner going back MIGHT not bother me as much HAD he not shown he was smart enough break up with her over it in the first place. I get that from Conner's POV that getting over the only love wouldn't be easy, but him taking the easy way out, feels like 1 step forward and 2 steps back.

-Black Beetle's defeat at the hands of Blue Beetle was absolutely weak especially happening in the first act, as was Green Beetle's defeat at Black's hands. Black's scarab overpowers Green's with absolutely no internal logic given to us, as to why HIS scarab could just easily overpower his. Seconds later we watch Blue over power Black's in similar fashion, with the added addition of the power of Jamie and the scarabs friendship being enough to triumph over it. It's a cliche I absolutely despise, especially when it's used as an all encompassing deux ex machina like this.

-Another one is NO CONSEQUENCES for Kaldur and Nightwings secrets being kept from the team. This one MIGHT NOT bother me as much had they NOT DESTROYED what was considered Conner, M'gann, Mal, La'gann, and Garfield's home. They had NO say in their home being destroyed along with any belongings that were considered important to them. If your saying that everyone would be willing to accept this action happening without any aftermath coming from it, I would have to call you A LIAR! I get that how someone would take it varies by individual, and the backlash didn't need to be DRASTIC, I just feel we needed some sort of consequence for this action. Which HOPEFULLY the change I came up with in this fic will be acceptable enough.

-Now the biggest reason why I didn't like Endgame as a finale, Wally West's death. I feel this was the wrong decision on so many levels I don't even know where to start with. How about with why Greg Weisman chose him. Because according to him he couldn't imagine a death more painful to the fanbase than his. Something I agree with, BUT that doesn't mean I agree with doing it. Killing off a character like Wally reeks of "jump the shark", you kill the most likeable character on the show off, there's no way your topping THAT on screen death.

Then there's talk about bringing him back (ie reviving him) or him not really being dead. While I'd so love this option, it still comes off as a no win scenario. The way Endgame was structured was that the only way the finale would have gravitas would be Wally dying. Take that away and the finale comes off weak, with the main threat being a bunch of drones and a glorified weather machine. Because Black Beetle was done away with in a way where his defeat has VERY LITTLE impact on the finale's structure.

There's also talk on if this death might be permanent. Which is a huge waste given that this is Wally West. On a show where one of the major themes is about growing up (right behind secrets and lies), and showing the sidekicks being shown to be just as important as their mentors and coming into their own. Wally West pretty much defines "escaping the sidekick label and coming into his own" more than any comic book character in history in his evolution from Kid Flash to Flash. There's PLENTY of mileage you could get out of him in other ways. Whether it's him becoming the next Flash, his relationship with Artemis, his friendship with Dick Grayson, his scientific mind coming in handy, and much more. There are other characters who could've died that could've given the weight of war having casualties.

They should've just went with Barry in this case since the death was eerily similar due to them running around in circles to stop the crisis. Which is what Barry did to stop the anti-monitor. That and the reason Barry wasn't chosen was because he was seen as too much of a minor character. The thing is during all of season 2 Wally was pretty much treated as a minor character UNTIL he had to die. If the reason you decided to kill him off is because him dying is a big deal, then TREAT HIM like he's a big deal during the season. His role in this is given NO BUILDUP, outside of a minor role in Bloodlines, and what is the reason he dies? He's not as fast as the Allen's, the VERY SAME THING that was played for laughs is what kills him; no other time is this taken seriously. Does that sound like a character death with dignity? It sure doesn't to me. Besides, Barry dying and Wally witnessing it right infront of him seems far more interesting than killing Barry later on, and Wally NOT being there.

As far as the aftermath with Artemis, yeah this is a mildly interesting story for Artemis to go through, but her trying be Tigress to avoid painful reminders of Wally, just goes back to the same character beat of her pretending to be someone she's not. Maybe it's just me, but haven't they hit that same theme of her lying about being someone she's not enough in the arcs of her pretending to be Green Arrow's niece, AND being undercover as Tigress? Is this route really so special that it requires us repeating this same theme a third time?

Now onto what this is. This fanfic is an adaptation of Endgame in an Alternate Universe. Basically a what if version if it had been Barry that died instead of Wally, and if I feel like it, I'll keep going with stories set in this universe (Earth 16 version 2)

Here's what is canon in THIS young justice universe:

-44.99% of the episodes are canon. The Endgame we got on TV isn't

-The .01% is from The Hunt. Arsenal pulls away the Father Box at the last second before Asami destroys it. The idea of a group of heroes separate from The Team and The League feels like too good an idea to just send them all back where they came from. And them being able to go anywhere they want with the boom tubes opens up a lot of story telling possibilities.

-All the young justice tie-in comics are canon.

-As is Young Justice: Legacy

-Anything before Endgame that has been produced is pretty much canon (except for that .01% I already discussed).

-Anything after Summit is pretty much my own take on the Young Justice Universe .

-The only exception to this rule is any stories that might've taken place in the 5 year time skip that we didn't see (and maybe before that, I'm not sure yet) BUT I would try to adapt them to where they would fit in the timeline.

-I probably might not start up any stories until Young Justice: Legacy is released since the main villain there is supposed to play a role in the alleged third season. If I like it enough I MIGHT adapt his/her role into this fanon. Plus there might be other stuff they bring up in that that happened in the 5 year timeskip.

Basically since I was never happy with how the show ended, and since I don't have much faith in CN renewing the show at this point. Ever since Greg brought up the fact that they considered Barry dying in Wally's place, I haven't been able to get over the "what if's" in my mind, had they taken that route.

Someone also told me that if you can do better, write something you would've wanted to see. So I did just that. If I like it enough, and I get enough support to do more, I'll keep on writing. While I might not love all the characters, I wanted to at least capture HOW I think Greg Weisman would've wrote them to a certain extent, then extrapolate and go from there IF I think something like Aqualad could be improved upon. Basically I think these characters are bent or not as well defined as some, BUT I don't think any of them are broken.

Sorry, that was ALOT longer than I probably wanted it to be. Basically this story is going to be done in script style. And each chapter in this will be one of the acts. I also want to try to do this with the limitations Greg and co. had at the time of making this episode. Which is why some characters won't be seen speaking.

With that out of the way, lets get to my adaptation of Endgame.

**OPENING**

_**Rimbor: (Rimbor Courtroom)(June 20- 00:16 UTC)**__:_

**Tribune #1: **Kesla vane… Kesla vaaane, ka SKAH-vey keezy kretchmar, suh frag ka! _(beat)_ There. _sigh_ We have to fix that thing. Let the defendants rise.

_(The Justice League rises)_

**Tribune #1:** You have been accused of willfully attacking the planet Rimbor. Is there nothing more the defense would like to _(willfully coughs)_ offer the tribunal, before we reach a verdict?

**Icon:** Nothing more tribune. I believe we have presented enough evidence to fully exonerate my clients.

_(Hawkman's face in the crowd says otherwise)_

**Tribune #1:**_sigh_ Then you leave us no choice. The Tribunal of the High Court of Planet Rimbor finds the defendants _(pounds the table)_ GUILTY ON ALL COUNTS. Take them away.

_(The crowd cheers in approval, _"Justice at last."_,_ "It's about time"_ among other quotes of approval)_

**Tribune #1:** Court is adjourned.

_(The crowd starts to leave as Hawkman looks on in disappointment, as the platform starts to lower Hawkwoman looks at Hawkman in sadness until the floor closes.)_

_(Hawkman flies down as both he and Icon stand in disappointment)_

_(Just then Miss Martian, Superboy, and Adam Strange arrive and jump down to meet Icon and Hawkman)_

**Miss Martian:** ICON, HAWKMAN! We've brought new evidence, The Light and The Reach on holographic record admitting they framed the League _(holds up flash drive to emphasize this)_. It should easily clear them of all charges.

**Icon:** I'm sorry, you're too late. _(He sighs as he and Hawkman stare at the ground)_

_(M'gann, Conner, and Adam gasp in fear at the news they hear.)_

Young Justice: Invasion title sequence plays

_**ACT ONE**_

**New York City: (06:00 EST)**

_(segue down to Central Park, a man is walking his dog. The dog starts barking but he doesn't know at what, suddenly laser blasts from Reach spaceships start to destroy the fountains, the trees, and everything around it)_

_(Reach Ships are also seen blasting the Brooklyn Bridge, and deforming it in the process)_

_(We see Reach ships attacking the Manhattan buildings as this segues up to the skies, as we see the Reach Flagship covered in a force field)_

_**Flagship Controlroom:**_

_(The Reach scientist and Black Beetle watch their monitor as Reach ships wreak havoc on Manhattan)_

**Reach Scientist:** I don't get what you hope to accomplish by drawing attention to ourselves like this.

**Black Beetle:** All part of the plan.

_(shot of Rimbor's main building)_

_**Rimbor Courtroom:**_

_(Holograms of The Light and The Reach are brought up showing the Summit in the last episode)_

**Tribune #1:** Your new evidence is compelling Icon, but the high court has already ruled. The fact that we even reconvened... _(Icon cuts him off)_

**Icon:** Apologies your honor, but THIS is a confession. Solidly placing blame for the attack on Rimbor on the true criminals responsible, The Light. And it provides their motive, bringing Earth to The Reach's attention.

**Tribune #1:** Yes, yes; but do you have nothing MORE to offer? (he gets up as he states this)

(_Icon is at a loss for words)_

**Superboy:** _(steps forward) _We do have more to offer.

**Tribune #1:** Lovely. (he sits down)

**Superboy:** Well I, uh _(Miss Martian cuts in)_

**Miss Martian:** This, is a court of justice. I mean the decisions of the tribunal have repercussions throughout the galaxy.

**Superboy:** Right and what we have to offer is, opportunity _(cuts back to the bench to show their intrigued reaction, then back to Conner and M'gann)_. The opportunity to prove that truth and justice prevail here.

_(Cuts back to the bench to show their disappointmented looks)_

**Tribune #1: **THAT, is not the more we are accustomed to receiving _(he crosses his arms)_.

**Icon:** Perhaps not, BUT, if the tribunal demonstrates its fundamental fairness here and now, then how many other disputes and opportunities would be brought to the high court from across the known worlds?

**Miss Martian:** It's simple, the more disputes brought...

**Superboy:** The more MORES the tribunal will receive.

_(cuts back to the tribunal with looks of slight interest on their faces)_

_(Orbital shot of Watchtower)_

_**Watchtower: (06:20 EST)**_

**Computer:** Access granted, Blue Beetle, B22.

_(Blue Beetle and Green Beetle walk up behind Nightwing and meet with Captain Atom, Aqualad, Black Canary, Flash, The Atom, and Red Tornado in front of the monitors showing the NYC attack)_

**Nightwing:** I got the two Beetles, now what?

**Captain Atom:** I need you three, Aqualad, and Red Tornado to help in the fight against the Reach in Manhattan. Captain Marvel, Zatanna, Dr. Fate along with Wonder Girl are already down there trying to contain and fight back, but they're going to need help.

**Blue Beetle:** What about the rest of the League, not to mention The Team?

**Captain Atom:** The League and the Team, along with other heroes, are spread thin due to mysterious natural disasters. _(shows panels of typhoons and earthquakes with different league and team members helping)_ That, plus you and green, can penetrate the Reach force field protecting the flagship. I assume that's where Black Beetle is going to be.

**Computer:** Incoming transmission from United Nations secretary General Tseng Dangun.

_(Luthor appears on the screen with Tseng right behind him)_

**Captain Atom: **Luthor, what are you...

**Lex Luthor:** Secretary Tseng was kind enough to let me borrow his frenquency. I believe I know what is causing the natural disasters across the globe, The Reach.

**Flash: **Old friends, that you collaborated with.

**Luthor:** Perhaps, but as you already know, The Light had always planned to betray The Reach.

**Captain Atom:** What's your point.

**Luthor:** During our partnership, The Reach was kind enough to let Lexcorp examine ALL of it's technology, even the technology mankind never knew about. Such as the MFD.

**Blue Beetle:** Magnetic Field Disruptor.

**Luthor:** Correct, The MFD was designed to cause disruptions to the Earth's magnetic field. Which in turn causes the un-natural disasters. The bomb is protected by beetle tech drones designed to run interference until the MFD can build up enough steam to go chrysalis and destroy the world.

**Nightwing: **How do we shut it down?

**Luthor:** I don't know, they didn't design this bomb for a failsafe, but for an endgame. Fortunately analyzing the bomb allowed Lexcorp to create a software that can shut down the MFD if inserted. We also created technology that can locate the bomb ONCE it's activated.

**Captain Atom:** If it's that simple why call us?

**Luthor:** Because there isn't just one reach bomb, there's 15 of them. _(The room has worried looks on their faces)_

**Luthor:** All of them are spread across the globe in different locations and are designed to go off in 12 hours time, the radar designed to locate these went off at midnight this morning. _(As he says all of this we are shown shots of: _

_**Gotham 20:00 EDT (June 19)**_

_**Taipei(The League of Shadows base) 08:00 NST (June 20)**_

_**Bialya 03:00 EEST (June 20)**_

_**The Atlantic Ocean 20:00 (June 19)**_

_where reach drones activate the MFD's, and start to build up steam around forming gray skies)_

**Flash: **But why the attack on New York City?

**Luthor:** After the Reach learned of our plans to always betray them I suspect they might've anticipated Lexcorps knowledge about the bombs.

**Black Canary:** Misdirection, something The Light would know all about.

**Blue Beetle:** Still, we can't just let them destroy Manhattan.

**Captain Atom:** We'll deal with that as well _(looks at Luthor)_, what do we do about the MFD's?

**Luthor:** Gather as many heroes that are available and meet me at Lexcorp in half an hour.

_(The screen with Luthor shuts off)_

**Captain Atom: **You heard him everyone, some of us will deal with New York City. The rest of us will deal with the bombs. Now lets move out.

_**Rimbor Courtroom:**_

_(Icon, Hawkman, Adam Strange, are waiting on the Tribunal's decision. Pans over to Superboy and Miss Martian who are seperate from the other three so they can have a private conversation)_

**Miss Martian:** I just want you to know, that I'm sorry, about everything. What went wrong with our relationship, it was all my fault.

**Superboy:** _(his bored eyes turn into a look of gratitude, and he smiles back at her)_ Thanks.

**Miss Martian:** So... I heard you and Wendy Harris are dating?

**Superboy:** _(he has a surprised look on his face as he tries to explain the situation)_ Me and Wendy? Dating? Uh no. Believe it or not she started dating Marvin. He's a little scared of messing it up, and she's a little scared he's right. So I've been, I don't know, buffer.

**Miss Martian:** Buffer? That's great, I mean, that's so nice of you.

_(The Tribunal's Bench lowers from the ceiling)_

**Tribune #1:** We have heard your unorthodox appeal, and have reached a verdict. All charges, are dropped, effective immediately. _(The heroes have a look of happiness on all their faces)_ The former prisoners will be processed, and released into your custody forthward.

**Miss Martian:** _(M'gann hugs Conner in celebration.)_ We did it.

**Icon:** You did it. The Justice League owes it's freedom and reputation to you and The Team.

**Superboy:** Thanks but we should really Zeta back to Earth. Can you handle things from here?

**Icon:** Yes, go.

_**Metropolis: (07:00 EST)**_

_(We start with a front shot of Lexcorp in a gray ominous sky)_

_We see an above shot with the Bioship, the Batship, Sphere, and the Javelin; behind a group of people and tents)_

_(We get a panning shot of 30 heroes on site listening to Black Canary give a briefing about the MFD's. From left to right the heroes are: Bumblebee, Guardian, The Atom, Black Lightning, Virgil Hawkins, Tye Longshadow, Asami Koizumi, Eduardo Dorado Jr., Arsenal, Red Arrow, Green Arrow, Artemis, Kid Flash, Impulse, Flash I, Flash II, Plastic Man, Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing, Rocket, Blue Devil, Wolf, Superboy, Adam Strange, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Aquaman, & Tempest)_

**Black Canary:** Every single Magnetic Field Disrupter must be disabled before they chrysalis to guarantee Earth's safety. Each MFD is protected by multiple Beetle tech Drones, and each drone is the equivalent of a beetle warrior. (switches view to Luthor & Black Canary giving the speech in front of a holo screen showing the MFD locations) The Lexcorp technology has located the 15 MFD's around the world. There's 30 of us here, so you'll be in squads of two.

**Lex Luthor:** You'll all be issued multiple anti-reach eggs, containing my anti-reach virus software. While one hero runs interference with the drones, the other only has to physically touch his or her egg against an MFD to disable it.

**Impulse:** I'm so feeling the mode. I came back from the future to stop the Reach from enslaving the Earth… not to let them destroy it.

**Kid Flash: **You didn't let them do anything. You stopped them from killing Flash and helped us save Blue. Not to mention, fought alongside us to break up the Light. _(ruffles a smiling Impulse's hair.)_

**Flash:** Now you're going to help save the world. The Reach will not destroy the earth. Not when there are guys like you around to "crash" them. Did I use that right?

**Impulse:** Close enough. And thanks.

**Black Canary:** Alright I have your assignments, we'll distribute these eggs and go.

**Lex Luthor:** _(holding up the anti-reach egg)_ Ladies and Gentlemen, the fate of the world is in your hands, Godspeed.

_**Rimbor Streets:**_

_(Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Icon, Green Lanterns: Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner; are walking the streets)_

**Icon: **How does it feel?

**Batman: **Good, to be free and cleared.

**Superman: **And even better to be heading home.

_(suddenly Vandal Savage's voice appears on speakers and monitors somehow)_

**Vandal Savage:** Attention citizens of Rimbor, I bear a message to the galaxy. I'm Vandal Savage of Earth, and I hereby declare my homeworld off limits to all incursion or invasion. Any breach of our planets security, will result in severe discipline.

_(goes back to Batman and Superman)_

**Superman: **What makes Savage think these aliens will take his threats seriously?

_(Suddenly the streets are darkened by a humongous shadow, then the skies show War World going by and the ground shaking due to it's presence)_

**Batman:** There's your answer.

_**Reach Flagship (Control Room):**_

(_Black Beetle and The Reach Scientist are watching 3 monitors on The NYC attack: One of Zatanna casting a spell that creates vines that keeps a collapsing building from falling down. Another one is of Dr. Fate attacking a bunch of other reach ships with his spells. The last one is of Aqualad and the other two beetles cutting through the flagships force field)._

**Reach Scientist:** How much longer does this diversion have to last?

**Black Beetle:** Long enough until one of the MFD's reach chrysalis.

**Reach Scientist:** Warrior look, _(she points to the third monitor)_ the meat and rogue scarabs have cut through our force field and boarded our ship.

**Black Beetle:** ENOUGH! The Ambassador might of tolerated this, but the ambassador is gone, _(walks out right into the screen)_, now all the hero meat will die.

_**Flagship Hall:**_

(_A bunch of red reach guards start charging at Aqualad, Blue Beetle, and Green Beetle, Green Beetle simply swats them all away with his martian telekinisis)_

**Aqualad:** Which way to the control room?

**Blue Beetle:** It should be this way.

_(They keep running)_

_**Flagship Controlroom:**_

_(The Reach Scientist continues to watch the monitors)_

**Reach Scientist:** Foolish meat, all their efforts are in vein given what is going to happen to this planet.

**Aqualad: **I would not be so sure.

_(Blue Beetle uses his staple gun blasts to contain her to the window of the Flagship, while the other two beetles deal with the crew members in the same room)_

**Aqualad:** _(Walks near the Reach Scientist)_ Where's Black Beetle?

**Green Beetle:** UGGGGHHHHHHHH _(his scarab gets destroyed from behind after he lands thus exposing his green martian form and falling to the floor, as Aqualad turns around to see it's by none other than Black Beetle with the scarabs tentacles)_

**Black Beetle:** Seriously, do you meat ever get tired of letting your guard down?

(commercial break)

**ACT TWO**

_**Flagship Control Room:**_

**Black Beetle: **I hate martians, destroying your scarab would've killed most meat, but you survived...temporarily. _(Readies to blast an unconscious __B'arzz O'oomm_).

**Blue Beetle: **Nooooooo! _(Flies to grab B'arzz, but as he grabs him he takes Black Beetle's blast full on and both of them get knocked back)_.

**Black Beetle:** I tried to keep you all on mode, or at least salvage your scarabs. But clearly the three of you are corrupt beyond redemption.

_(Kaldur rushes over and kneels down to check on both of them while Black Beetle delivers his last line)_

**Aqualad:** _(he stands up)_ It's over Black Beetle, you are alone (he readies his water swords).

**Black Beetle:** _(holds up his blades)_ I am sufficient.

_(they have a short swashbuckling exchange and Kaldur manages to get a cut on his left rib)_

**Black Beetle:** UGGGGHHHHHHH

_(they continue, then their blades come to a stand off, Black Beetle uses this opportunity to create a blast from his stomach that sends Kaldur flying right into the window a few feet from where the Reach Scientist lies, he falls down unable to get up)_

**Black Beetle:** _(Turns his attention to Blue who lies unconscious)_ Your the cause of this debacle, it's long past time your scarab was destroyed.

(Black readies his tentacles, pulling Blue up and inserting. But Blue awakens)

**Blue Beetle:** Not today you won't! _(He cuts off the tentacles with his blades, then pulls a huge amount of energy from seemigly nowhere that sends Black flying to the ceiling and falling down)_.

**Blue Beetle:** Your the corrupt one, but I can free you._ (He inserts his tentacles to try, but Black Beetle regains his composure.)_

**Black Beetle:** Freedom is overrated _(He cuts off Blues tentacles with his blades to return the favor and stop the process)_.

**Blue Beetle:** Ahhhhh. _(He reacts as his tentacles are cut)_.

_(Then Black turns his arms into battering rams, and tries to hit Blue, but he stops his arms before they can hit him, and they find themselves grappling)_

_(Aqualad is looking on from the ground weakened and suddenly a voice comes up on his com link)_

**Lucas Carr:** _(Radio)_ Alpha Squad what is your status, Alpha Squad do you copy? Over.

**Aqualad:** Alpha Squad is currently in the Reach Flagship.

_**Watchtower: (07:16 EST)**_

_(Snapper Carr is in front of 18 screens keeping track of their progress)_

**Aqualad:** _(Radio)_ Currently dealing with Black Beetle, over.

**Lucas Carr:** Good to hear, Beta and Gamma squads, progress?

**Captain Atom:** _(Radio)_ Assault on Reach attack ships is going as planned, half the ships are gone.

**Miss Martian:** _(Radio)_ Having a little trouble with containment here at Time Square, over.

**Lucas Carr:** Any other squads have new progress to report?

**Flash:** _(Radio)_ Lambda squad has brought the MFD down.

**Black Canary:** _(Radio)_ Theta squad has succeeded.

**Batgirl: **_(Radio)_ Pi squad to watchtower, add another one.

**Black Lightning: **_(Radio) _Yeah Delta is a little busy...

_**Dakota City: (06:16 CDT)**_

_(Black Lightning and Static are battling the two drone guards in the sewers, Static is busy dodging blasts on his electro-disk, while Black Lightning starts blasting to hold them at bay)_

**Static:** I gotta say, playin hero, is startin to feel pretty sweet.

**Black Lightning:** I'm not surprised you show real potential for this gig.

_(BL finally destroys the drones, and Static attaches the egg to the MFD to shut it down. It falls in the sewer.)_

**Black Lightning:** You ever need a mentor Virgil, you just let me know.

_(Virgil returns the offer with a smile)_

_**Paris: (13:16 CEST)**_

_(Tornadoes and lightning are shown near the Eiffel Tower, the shot pans down to show Kid Flash dodging Drone blasts)_

_(Artemis shoots an arrow at one drone but it gets disintegrated, the other shoots at her, she runs to dodge an exploding bus, then gets caught by Wally as he runs while bridal carrying her.)_

**Kid Flash:** _(In faux French accent)_ Ah ze Eiffel Tower, and ze wonderful city of lights _(/faux french accent)_. Were definitely coming back here babe, you know when there's not a world to save. _(All this time Artemis is preparing an arrow to shoot while being carried)_

**Artemis:** There's always going to be a world to save, now drop me and go, _(she leans her chest and back down and then shoots from upside down)_.

_(He finally drops her, the two shots from Artemis to the drones were magnets that attract each other then collide, KF places the egg on the MFD deactivating it)_

**Artemis:** Omega squad to... _(Wally runs back and interupts)_

**Kid Flash:** Look I've been thinking, I know we promised each other we'd get out of this game…

**Artemis:** But maybe we can have our life together and play hero too? _(Wally is left with his mouth open in amazement)_

**Kid Flash: **_(Then Wally gets down on one knee, and puts her left hand in both of his)_ Artemis, will you marry me? _(Artemis is left frozen in her tracks)_ Look I wish I had the ring with me right now, but this just feels like the perfect moment.

**Artemis:** Oh my god? _(in a somewhat breathless tone, as if she doesn't know what to say next)_

**Kid Flash:** _(He starts to stand up)_ The ring is back at the house I swe... _(Artemis cuts him off)_

**Artemis:** I don't care if you have it right now, of course I will! _(She says ecstatically, then she pulls the back of his head in for a kiss, as now both of Wally's hands are at her hips)_

**Lucas Carr:** _(Radio)_ Omega Squad. Repeat transmission. Omega?

**Artemis: **_(Stops for a second to respond)_ Sorry, Omega squad is pre-occupied at the moment. _(She says in sassy sarcastic joy, then goes back to kissing Wally)_

_**New York City:**_

_(Outside a burning building Wonder Girl pushes a gargoyle that looks like Broadway that is blocking the window out of the way, where she sees two 5-6 yr. old children trapped so she flies them out)_

_(Captain Atom blasts one ship, then the shot pans over to show Red Tornado using tornadoes to destroy multiple ships)_

_(Then Captain Marvel uses speed of mercury to drill himself in to one of the ships, when inside he's surrounded by guards, then smirks. The camera goes outside, to show lightning twice falling on to the ship seemingly destroying it, then Marvel uses his strength to land the ship in an empty field)_

_(Meanwhile at The Brooklyn Bridge, a car goes through a hole in the center of the road. Luckily Miss Martian is there to levitate the car to the other side of the river)_

**Miss Martian:** Gamma squad, to watchtower, the Brooklyn Bridge crisis has been averted.

_**Watchtower:**_

_(__Kid Flash, Artemis, Rocket, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and The Atom are all behind Snapper Carr)_

**Lucas Carr:** Good to hear.

**Bumblebee: **_(Radio)_ Kappa Squad MFD disabled.

**Superboy: **_(Radio)_ Scratch one MFD for Rho squad.

**Lagoon Boy:** _(Radio)_ Psi squad has hit it's target, I repeat Psi squad has hit it's target.

**Lucas Carr:** Excellent 15 up, 15 down. That's how we get business done, now all that's left is New York City.

_(The heroes behind them start smiling, but The Atom notices something worrying on another screen.)_

_**Reach Flagship Controlroom:**_

_(Blue Beetle blocks a punch then flies to hit his knee against Black's face, but Black grabs his leg then slams him against the wall twice THEN gets slammed to the ground by Black, Black then puts the heel of his foot on Blue's chest to hold him down. Then he starts to insert his tentacles to Blue's scarab)_

**Black Beetle:** And now meat, you die!

_(Black's tentacles start to glow purple as the glow heads towards Blue's scarab)_

**Blue Beetle:** I'm not going to die, because I'm not alone in this battle, am I scarab?

**Scarab: **That's right hermano Reyes, once we fought for control, but now we are united as friends. Willing to stand against any attack.

_(As the scarab finishes his speech, it starts to glow blue and it's glow meets Black's purple glow in the middle of the tentacles as they fight for control)_

**Blue Beetle:** Uggghhhhhh

**Black Beetle:** Uggghhhhh.

_(Suddenly Black notices Aqualad rushing towards him with a water mace)_

**Aqualad:** Ahhhhhh _(as he rushes towards Black Beetle)_

_(Black notices this, and cuts him off by blasting him)_

**Aqualad:** Ahhhh_ (as the blast knocks him back)_

**Blue Beetle: **Told you I wasn't alone.

_(This break in Black's focus gives Blue and the scarab an opening as they overpower Black's tentacle attack and eventually reaches Black's scarab)_

**Black Beetle: **Noooooooooo! _(His scarab gets destroyed and he collapses in his original form)_

**Aqualad:** _(comes over to help Blue up)_ It's over Blue, we've won.

**Blue Beetle:** _(Getting up)_ I'm not so sure about that, how many MFD's did Luthor say there were?

**Aqualad:** 15.

**Blue Beetle: **Well according to Black, there's one unaccounted for.

**Aqualad: **Huh? _(As Aqualad gasps being taken back)_

**Aqualad:** Alpha squad to watchtower we got a problem, the flagship and Black Beetle have been detained but Blue discovered one MFD unaccounted for.

_**Watchtower:**_

_(segues to Snapper infront of the monitors in the middle of Aqualad's speech)_

**The Atom:** He's right, according to readings something is still attempting to throw the magnetic fields out of whack.

**Lucas Carr:** Where at?

**Blue Beetle:** _(is given the comlink)_ I don't know, Black knew of the numbers and locations but that's something I didn't know till now.

**Lucas Carr: **Start listing off MFD locations he knew.

**Blue Beetle: **_(Radio)_ There's Austrailia.

**Lucas Carr: **Got it.

**Blue Beetle:** _(Radio)_ Brazil?

**Lucas Carr:** Got that one.

**Blue Beetle:** _(Radio)_ Bialya?

**Lucas Carr: **Also got that one.

**Blue Beetle: **_(Radio)_ Russia?

**Lucas Carr:** Got that one to.

**Blue Beetle: **_(Radio)_ The North Pole.

**Lucas Carr: **No, we did not get one at the North Pole.

**Blue Beetle: **_(Radio)_ Then that's where it is, sending coordinates.

**Artemis:** How'd Luthor's radar miss it?

**Kid Flash:** My guess is since it scans for weird magnetic pole disruptions, the north pole might've been blocking it, or it looked natural next to the other MFD's.

_**Taos: (6:00 MDT)**_

_(Impulse is given Robin's comlink and is listening. A fallen MFD is behind them)_

**Lucas Carr: **_(Radio)_ There's no zeta tubes in the Arctic how are we going to...

**Flash:** _(Radio)_ Don't worry gang...

_(Bart's mouth drops as he hears his grandfathers voice)_

_**Magnetic North Pole: (12:01 UTC)**_

_(Flash is seen running along the ice)_

**Flash: **I've got this. _(holding an anti-reach egg)_

**Impulse: **Not without me you don't (as he is suddenly running along besides him), squads of two remember? Let's go in and crash that MFD's mode gramps.

_(They arrive at the cave where it is.)_

_(Impulse stares at something glowing in front of them, Flash notices it to.)_

**Flash:** Flash to watchtower, the magnetic field disruptor. It's already gone chrysalis.

_(The next shot shows them looking at the blue chrysalis orb as the MFD and the two drones both fall down seemingly deactivated.) _

**Flash:** I'm not sure if the egg...

**Luthor:** _(Radio)_ The egg is useless now. You're too late.

_(A shot outside the cave shows lightning in gray clouds forming)_

_(The last shot is of Earth from orbit showing green lights breaking through the hemisphere ominously)_

commercial break

**ACT THREE**

_**Magnetic North Pole: **_

_(Flash and Impulse run out of the cave that gets destroyed and our now looking at the chrysalis ball of energy that has transformed into a tornado of energy)_

**Flash:** What now?

**Luthor:** _(Radio)_ Now you run.

**Flash:** Hey I'm no quitter there's gotta be a...

**Luthor:** _(Radio)_ I didn't say run away. I said run...

_**Lexcorp (Luthor's office):**_

_(Mercy stands in the background as Luthor talks the Allen's through it)_

**Luthor:** Together you and Impulse should be able to negate the chrysalis energy by running counter to it's energy flow.

_**Watchtower:**_

_(__Kid Flash, Artemis, Rocket, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Aquaman, and The Atom are all behind Snapper Carr as they listen to Flash and Luthor talk about resolving the crisis)_

**Flash:** _(Radio)_ Is it really that simple?

**Atom:** I wouldn't call it simple, you'll be attempting to siphon it's power with your own speed trails, it'll take a massive amount of kinetic energy.

_(segues over to Kid Flash and Artemis behind them, THEN to Artemis individually)_

**Artemis:** Do you think it'll be enough?

**Computer:** Recognized, Kid Flash B-03

_(Artemis looks back as she notices that he has left)_

_**North Pole:**_

**Atom:** _(Radio)_ Don't slow down until you hit a threshold speed.

**Luthor:** _(Radio)_ After that, the chrysalis energy is going to give off ember vacuums that will act like lightning that will harm you, but given your speeds and the both of you there, you should be able to survive it.

_(Flash and Impulse start running around in a circle hoping to create enough kinetic energy to dilute the chrysalis, the chrysalis energy starts bouncing off their speeds.)_

_(As they are running)_

**Impulse:** I think it just might be working.

**Flash: **It's definitely slowing but not stopping, were at top speed now I'm not sure we've got enough juice to stop this thing for good.

**Kid Flash: **Then how about the three of us? _(Kid Flash runs up to join them as they slowed down a little.)_ I may not be as fast as you two, but I can add my fair share of kinetic energy. Besides I can't let the new kid take all the credit for saving the world.

**Flash: **Good man.

**Impulse:** Oh crash!

_(They speed ahead again)_

**Kid Flash:** Uhhh, come on Wallman, you can do better than that. _(He starts pushing himself harder to go faster)_

_(The Batplane arrives at the tornado created, as Nightwing, Artemis, Superboy, and Blue Beetle emerge from it)_

**Nightwing: **Look, it's working. _(He points towards it.)_

**Scarab: **The chrysalis is weakening hermano Reyes.

**Blue Beetle: **Yes.

**Scarab:** But there's a problem, the aftermath is starting to affect all 3 of them. While Flash and Impulse are receiving 10% damage each, Kid Flash is receiving 80% of the damage due to his slower speed. If something isn't done soon he's going to die.

_(All the speedsters are attracting lightning like attacks but Wally's is hurting more)_

**Kid Flash:** UGGGGHHHHHHH (as he takes the damage)

**Flash: **uhhhhhhh, _(Barry slows down to grab Wally's hand to start taking some of his damage he's inflicting)_, Impulse slow down and grab KF's hand so we can siphon off more damage from him.

**Kid Flash:** Thanks Barry. _(He's in less pain now)_

**Impulse:** _(grabs on to Wally's right hand)_ Gotcha, uh. Now what?

**Scarab: **Now they're all taking 33.3% of the damage.

**Flash: **Tell Iris, I love her. _(He elbows Wally into Bart, and they end up crashing a few yards from the cyclone)_

_**Impulse:**__Nooooo._

_(Barry tries speeding up again to siphon off the 100% damage he is taking, but it's too late, as he disappears in the cyclone as it dilutes)_

_**Kid**_**F****lash:** BARRY!

_(The other four join them as they now notice what has happened, Artemis rushes to Wally's side.)_

_(Bart is staring in disbelief, as Wally is reacting in a tone similar to how he reacted in Failsafe when Artemis "died")_

**Kid Flash:** It's all my fault, I should've been the one. _(Artemis leans down, as Wally grieves on Artemis's shoulder)_ He didn't have to save me.

_**Mount Justice: (23:16 EDT)**_

_(The Rimbor 10 finally arrive home in a Green Lantern spaceship,.they notice Mount Justice destroyed)_

**Superman: **Are we too late?

**Batman:** Look. _(he points to the sky.)_

_(The Team descends from the sky just like The Justice League has done before. Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Bumblebee all arrive by flight while Superboy, Lagoon Boy, Aqualad, Guardian, Robin, and Batgirl arrive on the Supercycle.)_

**Batman:** Aqualad, what happened here? Fear not, for the crisis has passed _(then sigh's)_

_**Central City: (June 25-12:00 CDT)**_

_(At the Central City Cemetery for Barry Allen's funeral.)_

**Aqualad:**...but at a terrible cost.

_(We see many people walking away from the funeral. Some random civiilians, others are ones we know. One of them is a "green bird" watching it all. Among others are Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake, Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson, Clark Kent, Conner Kent, Megan Morse, Karen Beecher, Mal Duncan, Ray Palmer, Billy Bastion, Augustus Freeman, Hal Jordan, John Smith, Oliver Queen are among some of the more notable faces there.)_

_(Those that are considered family to Barry are all leaving one flower each as they pass by "his body" in a casket. Bart (wearing a shirt and tie) had just got done placing his. Afterwards he joins Wally's parents (The Wests), The Garricks, Ira West, Henry Allen and Nora Allen at the side watching the rest of them doing what they had already done. Artemis (wearing a black dress) goes next, with a sad look on her face places one. Wally's solemn look wasn't any better than Bart's, (wearing a black suit) he places one, then closes his eyes and walks away. Finally Iris (looking noticeably pregnant) and tears coming down her face places one on Barry's grave in tears. As Wally looks on he starts to wince his eyes as tears fall down his face. Artemis gives Wally her left hand (which has an engagement ring on it), and Wally grips it tightly. He slouches his head as he mourns. Bart comes over to try and cheer him up. As they now walk away.)_

_**Bludhaven: (June 30-18:00 EDT)**_

_(All 15 members are at the temporary warehouse headquarters for a meeting.)_

_(The original six and Wolf are facing the other 9)_

**Aqualad: **You all wanted us here to discuss something along with M'gann, what is it?

**Karen: **It has to do with who the leader is right now.

**Garfield: **Look, we get that your hands were somewhat tied, in playing a part in destroying the base.

**Lagann:** And for some of us, it was considered home. Yet not one of us was alerted to possibly gathering any belongings we might consider important before our home was destroyed. _(a shot of Garfield's face is shown in disappointment)_

**Karen:** Considering some of us didn't have a say in that, and the decision was taken out of our hands.

**Barbara: **We question the wisdom of whether we should be following that same leader. Whose to say that history wouldn't repeat itself and another one of our homes wouldn't be under fire without our consent?

**Kaldur:** If you want me to leave the team, I understand.

**La'gann:** We're not asking you to leave the team chum. Just your leadership position.

**Artemis:** But who's going to be the leader now?

**Karen: **We decided upon that a couple days ago, we decided Batgirl would be perfect for it.

**Barbara:** Your all welcome to stay on the team, BUT under stricter supervision. And I promise all of you, if something like the Mt. Justice crisis ever happens again, you'll have a say in it if it's your home.

**Wally:** I don't get it, why can't Conner or M'gann be in charge, since they didn't know about it?

**Conner:** One is because my secret indirectly lead to Kaldur's brain scramble, so I'm not really qualified.

**M'gann:** And the other one is the other reason why we're here. I have confessions to make. One, for the last year or two I had been using my powers irresponsibly. One could be made an argument for in getting information from some of the bad guys, but leaving them in a catatonic state. The other one there was no excuse for. When Conner disagreed with me, I tried to make him forget about it, and make him agree with me, with my mind, when he noticed it was me, I stopped before I could finish, as I couldn't bear to put him through more pain. Unfortunately he wasn't the first one. That was Zatanna, then Barbara. I made you and her forget what I had done because you had threatened to tell Nightwing and Kaldur. I succeeded _(Barbara gasps)_. What I've done is unforgiveable, and to make sure none of you have to worry about my presence, I am officially resigining as a member of The Team. (A good majority of the team has shocked looks on their faces).

**Conner: **No.

**Garfield: **Sis, no you can't leave me. _(Garfield is in tears as he goes up to hug her)_

**M'gann:** Gar, I have to. No one here should have to worry about someone like me being here after what I've done. You have all the family you need in Conner and the team, _(she releases him)_ La'gann?

**M'gann:** The things I said about you being a rebound guy, those were never true, I just said that hoping that it would cause you to linger less. _(He has a slight smile, as she comes up to hug him.)_ But the rest about you deserving someone better than me is.

**La'gann:** _(He goes up to hug her)_ Angelfish you don't have to leave.

**M'gann:** I must, _(she goes up to peck Conner on the cheek, then hug him)_. Please watch over Garfield for me.

**Artemis:** But, where are you going to go?

_(she phases through the elevator floor as Garfield chases after her)_

_(The next shot is of her leaving the warehouse from outside as she flies into the moon.)_

**Miss Martian:** Somewhere where I can truly learn to be human.

_**New York City: (July 4-12:16 EDT)**_

_(Fireworks fill the sky as 3 green lanterns start to take the reach ships away as GBS reports the news.)_

**Cat Grant:** This is Cat Grant reporting live from the UN, where the entire planet Earth is celebrating, a special Independence Day. Free of Reach invaders thanks to the Justice League.

_**Outer Space:**_

_(The Green Lanterns are taking what's left of the Reach ships to Oa)_

**Scarab:** The Green Lantern Corp. is taking the Reach to stand trial before "The Guardians of The Universe". Thus completing your triumph over the Reach Invasion. It is over Jamie Reyes.

_(It is revealed that Blue Beetle is looking out a window from the...) _

_**Watchtower Memorial Sanctuary:**_

**La'gann:** Hey Blue, come meet our new teammate Virgil Hawkins.

**Static: **I told you, call me Static.

**Blue Beetle:** Sounds catchy. But what about Tye and the rest of them.

**Static: **Well Eduardo decided to go back home with his dad. But Arsenal, Asami, and Longshadow are still running about.

**Blue Beetle:** Someday he'll learn. _(Looks off and notices Robin and Wonder Girl walking & holding hands)_ Hey when did they become an item?

**La'gann:** Since Barry dying had an effect on Cassie, and Tim noticing the second Robin hologram. Made them both take a chance I guess.

_(a shot of the watchtower in orbit, and G. Gordon's voice is heard, it switches to Batman, Superman, Black Canary, and Captain Atom watching from the station.)_

_**Watchtower:**_

**G. Gordon Godfrey:** Sounds like someone is finally listening to old G. Gordon. The lone voice of reason. Calling for the outsing of UN Secretary of Defense General Tseng. After his dis-assteroussss collaboration with The Reach. Well guess what folks,Tseng finally RESIGNED. _(his picture is crossed out)_ Your welcome, now his successor has not yet been chosen. But I think we all know only one man qualifies. The man responsible for saving all our lives from The Reach's MFD's, ladies and gentlemen I give you my special guest, Lex Luthor. _(Lex walks on screen)_

**Superman:** _(watching in disbelief)_ YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

_(Batman shuts off the monitor)_

**Captain Atom:** And on that note, I officially turn over my chairmanship of the League, to you. _(looking at Black Canary)_.

**Black Canary:** Wow, thanks so much. _(her eyes squint expressing sarcasm)_

**Captain Atom:** Hey I thought you did a great job leading 29 other heroes that day.

_**Watchtower Memorial Sanctuary:**_

_(Bart Allen in his normal civvies and Artemis Crock in her green v-neck shirt and leather jacket are walking to meet someone)_

**Bart:** _(noticing the ring on Artemis's hand, and Artemis notices him noticing)_, from Wally?

**Artemis:** Yup, don't know when though.

**Bart:** Crash.

_(Someone who looks like The Flash is looking at Barry Allen's Flash memorial)_

**Artemis:** The red looks good on you.

**Flash:** _(with Wally's voice)_ I feel like a fraud, I took his name, after he saved my life _(he turns around revealing The Flash mask with white eyes)_. I wanted to be a hero again _(pulls off the mask to reveal Wally West's face)_, but not like this.

**Artemis:** Don't do this to yourself Wally, Barry would be proud of you honoring his memory.

**Bart:** Besides, Central City, no the world still needs The Flash.

**Wally:** But how can I do the Flash name justice when I'm slower than you two.

**Bart:** Dude, you don't need to be the fastest, it was your last bit of kinetic energy you provided that was the difference maker in Planet Earth still being there. All you have to do is give everything you can. You do that and I'll always be proud to call you The Flash.

**Wally:** I'll try, but shouldn't you two be suited up?

**Bart:**_I don't want you to feel obligated to filling Barry's shoes, if you ever want to be Kid Flash again. It's still yours. I also need a break, I came back to save Barry and Blue, the only one I did save will never be the same again, now that everyone knows who he really is. Also most of my life as been spent on mode. I'll be back as Impulse someday, but right now with no mission I want a chance at a fresh start._

_**Wally:**__Crash, what about you babe?_

_**Artemis:**__I need some down time to, maybe get caught up with school again once the witness protection agent that helped Nightwing with this, sorts everything out. But I think the real reason is that being all alone in another identity while Kaldur's brain was scrambled, made me appreciate the normalcy I have (as she brushes her finger across Wally's chest to emphasize she's talking about him). But unlike Bart I plan to be back before the end of the year. _

**Batgirl:** **(over intercom)** Team report to the mission room.

_(Wally holds out his hand for Artemis, and she takes it. As they walk out)_

**Wally: **Let's go Bart.

**Bart:** I'll be there just a sec.

(The next shot shows them leaving with their backs turned)

_**Artemis:**__So you gonna be a part of the Justice League?_

_**Wally:**__Nah, I'll stay with The Team for now, then go from there._

_(Bart stays for a second to look at the statue, then leaves)_

_**Watchtower Team Meeting Room:**_

_(Batman, Superman, Wonderwoman, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Captain Marvel, Aquaman, Captain Atom, The Atom, Icon, Rocket, Zatanna, Dr. Fate, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Black Lightning, Plastic Man, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter stand before the team members: Batgirl, Nightwing, Robin, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle, Bart Allen, Flash, Artemis, Bumblebee, Guardian, Wolf, Sphere, Superboy, Beast Boy, and Static. While Batman gives a speech.)_

**Batman: **Having stopped the Reach Invasion and breaking The Light in Half; The Team will now operate out of the watchtower, side by side with The League. Not because Mount Justice was destroyed, but because you earned it. _(he says smiling)_

**Black Canary:** On that note, we will leave these quarters to you.

_(the rest of the League leaves, Batgirl turns around and talks to them)_

**Batgirl:** The Team has had it's successes, but much remains to be done. Aqualad, your leading Alpha Squad, you'll be taking Lagoon Boy, Superboy, Beast Boy, and Wolf to Mars. B'arzz O'oomm needs help with something on the planet.

**Superboy:** Cheer up Gar, maybe M'gann's there. _(This lifts Beast Boy's spirits.)_

**Batgirl:** Flash, your leading Beta Squad. You'll be taking Robin, Wondergirl, Static, with the Supercycle, to check out and see if Lexcorp's claims of a replacement drink of 'Reach' is actually legit.

**Flash:** Well, got to start small I guess.

_(Artemis comes up to him, puts her hands on the sides of his face and gives him a quick kiss for luck, then pulls his mask over his head and straightens it out for him, like it was his shirt collar or something.)_

**Artemis:** Good luck with your first mission in the Red.

**Flash:** Thanks babe, I'll try to be back in time for fireworks.

**Artemis:** You'll be lucky if you do. _(She says smittenly)_.

_(Flash takes a look back at Bart giving a smile that seems to hint approval, then looks to his team that needs him)_

**Flash:** Business as usual. _(then Flash, Wonder Girl, Robin, Static, and Sphere head for a zeta tube)_

_**Apokolips: (July 4- 00:16 UTC)**_

_(War World is seen heading for Apokolips)_

**Batgirl:** Nightwing your leading Gamma Squad and taking Blue Beetle, Guardian, and Bumblebee with you in the bioship to check out the new lead on Vandal Savage.

_**Darkseid's Quarters:**_

_(A boom tube appears and Vandal Savage comes out of it. He walks by Desaad AND G. Gordon Godfrey. Then walks up to meet Darkseid, and greets him with a firm handshake.)_

**Vandal Savage:** Business as usual.

Credits roll


End file.
